No One Listens to Bella
by Deena VonTesch
Summary: Every so often Bella would speak and the world continued on as though she'd never bothered to open her mouth at all. One-Shot of Smut and good feelings with Bella and Rosalie.


**A/N: A dose of sapphic smut and fluff to get us acquainted**.

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters I'm just taking them for a spin.**

**I did my best to proof.**

* * *

_Bella walked through the halls of the Cullen mansion. She scarcely took the time to look at the expensive interior. She only had a mind for her prize. "Bella" The sweetest voice, light as angel wings, reached her ears. "Bella baby come here I __**need **__you" The voice continued. Bella took the stairs two at a time and nearly ran down the upstairs hallway. Opening the door Bella was greeted with a mouth-watering sight. Nestled in purple silk sheets lay Rosalie Hale. _

_Bella felt her clit jump as she took in the sight of her girlfriend in a Blue Lace Plunge Teddy that left all the right things to her imagination. "I've been thinking about you all day Baby." Rosalie continued rising to the edge of the bed and beckoning Bella forward with her index finger._

_As she came closer Rosalie reached out wrapping her hands around the back of Bella's neck, threading her fingers into silky brown hair. Bella's hands automatically found a home on Rosalie's hips. _

_Bella dipped her head inhaling the ever-present smell of Jasmine and Roses that accompanied her lover. Bella sighed as Rosalie caught her mouth in a searing kiss. _

_"Hmmm" Bella moaned as their lips met again and again. Rosalie set a lazy but intense pace, slowly stroking the fires of Bella's passion. Bella briefly wondered if there were any feeling better than the pillowy soft feel of Rosalie lips caressing her own. That thought was quickly chased away as Rosalie's tongue passed gently along her bottom lip begging for entrance. _

_Bella felt the moisture and heat in her panties increase as Rosalie's cool tongue met her own. _"What's important to understand about Shakespeare" _A distinctly male voice wafted through the air prompting Bella to pull her mouth away from Rosalie's. _

_Rosalie was unfazed as she switched to alternating kisses and nips along Bellas' throat. _

"_Oh yeah" Bella moaned out forgetting the voice. _"Considered one of the greatest English playwrights in history." _The voice rang out again, drawing Bellas attention away from Rosalie once more._

"_Where the fuck- Rose do you hear that?" Bella asked looking to her girlfriend._

"Can anyone explain to me what Shakespeare was attempting here?" _Rosalie replied, to Bellas complete horror, in a voice that was definitely not her own. _

"Can anyone explain to me what Shakespeare was attempting with the quote on the board?" Bella's English teacher, Mr. Todd, questioned sounding just as bored as his pupils looked. "Anyone?"

"Daydream over," Bella thought darkly as she waited patiently for someone to answer the painfully easy question.

Lifting her chin from where it rested on her palm she lazily cast her eyes about the room noting that most of her classmates were definitely asleep.

Sighing slightly Bella made a noncommittal gesture with her arm and proceeded to deconstruct the Shakespearean quote. Only it didn't seem as though anyone heard her. "Was I fucking talking to myself?" she grumbled under her breath as Mr. Todd repeated his question.

"Maybe I was wrong…" Bella felt the stirrings of embarrassment and anxiety in the pit of her stomach.

To her right Chris Stanley stood up, casting her a knowing smirk, he proceeded to say the exact same thing Bella just stated. Word. for. Word.

"You mother fucker." Bella thought as she made to stand and slap the smirk right off Stanley's smug face. "I'll give you something to smirk about fuck boy." She silently fumed.

"That's correct, Chris! Well done." Mr. Todd intoned effectively derailing Bellas plans to make a crater out of Chris's face.

"The fuck." Bella let slip from her mouth too dumbfounded to use a filter.

"That'll be the principal's office, Ms. Swan." The English teacher stated disapprovingly as he motioned towards the door.

"Oh sure. Now you hear me." Bella mumbled heat rising to her cheeks as she gathered her belongings. Thankfully the door closing behind her muffled the snickers of her peers.

#####################################

Sometimes Bella wasn't sure her voice actually worked. She liked to call it Ignore Bella Day and of course she knew just how lame and melodramatic that sounded. But every so often Bella would speak and the world continued on as though she'd never bothered to open her mouth at all.

Currently sitting in the principal's office attempting to explain why she had cursed in English class Bella truly wished she had never opened her mouth at all.

"I don't care what your excuse is Swan. There will be no more foul language in my school." The elderly educator told her sternly peering out over his glasses. "Do I make myself understood? Now get back to class."

Bella rolled her eyes as she left his office. Instead of heading back to class she slowly walked toward the cafeteria arriving just as the lunch bell rang through the air.

#######################################

Sliding into her seat at among the Cullens Bella immediately dropped her head to the cafeteria table. She let out a groan that swiftly turned to a sigh as her girlfriend, Rosalie's, gentle cool hands stroked the back of her neck.

"I hate Mr. Todd," Bella stated after a moment. Not looking up at the vampires chuckling around her.

Of course, they had heard every bit of her little morning adventure thanks to their keen senses and acute boredom. But not even the resident mind reader could know that the real tragedy was the daydream that had been interrupted.

Bella shifted as she remembered the pleasant thoughts suddenly becoming uncomfortably aware of the cold moisture of her underwear.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked furrowing her brow at her mates' obvious discomfort.

Bella sighed as she lifted her eyes to meet Roses golden gaze. Rosalie was always willing to listen to Bella, she always wanted to know Bellas side of things. Bella really loved that.

Edward scoffed to the left of the couple effectively breaking their moment. "You know as well as I do Rosalie" he began pompously "Bella cursed in class, Todd sent her to the principal. Instead, let's talk about the next opera I'm writing"

"What about this new game coming out next week." Emmet interrupted, what was sure to be a long and boring narcissistic rant, with his own musings. "I'm so ready to merk these new zombies." He continued even as Edward attempted to speak over him.

Bella rolled her eyes. Rosalie might be willing to listen to her but Bella was accustomed to being the one in the corner. She settled for leaning into her Vampires side face nuzzled into her neck.

"I had the best daydream about you in English class today" Bella stated lowly content at the rumbling purr that answered her.

############################################

Somehow Mike Newton always seemed to know when it was Ignore Bella Day and he somehow never missed the opportunity to bother her on those days.

As Bella jogged around the school track to warm up for gym she did her best not to pummel the boy running beside her. "Hey Bella, how about we see a movie this weekend?" Mike said.

"Mike you know I'm with Rosalie and even if I wasn't I'm still gay," Bella replied rolling her eyes.

"Lesbians aren't real they're just confused straight girls or, if you're lucky, interesting straight girls" Mike wiggled his eyebrows at Bella. "Do you and Rosalie ever let others watch?" He continued and Bella noted he reached down to adjust his shorts.

"Coach Crantz! Mike is being highly inappropriate!" Bella called to the gym teacher seated in the bleachers.

"No excuses Swan finish the run!" The coach called back.

Mike laughed as Bella picked up her speed eager to put distance between her and the boy who refused to take no for an answer.

As the final bell of the day rang, signaling the end of gym class, Bella was beyond grateful; it had been a long hour of dodging Mike Newtons advances.

After a quick shower and change in the locker rooms, Bella headed towards the parking lot smiling in anticipation of seeing her blonde girlfriend before going home.

"Hey, Bella!" The smile was wiped from her face as she approached the doors to the school where it appeared Mike had been waiting for her. "Let me drive you home Bella. I'm great in cars." She knew immediately by his tone he wasn't talking about his driving skills.

"Gross" she whispered under breath as she passed the boy and he immediately followed her. "Mike no I'm getting a ride from Rosalie. You know Rosalie, my GIRLFRIEND. Girlfriend, as in I'm gay." She tried her best to drive her point home to the dense boy as they approached the Cullens cars.

Mike just laughed. "Like I said Lesbians aren't real they're just confused straight girls or, if you're lucky, interesting straight girls" Unbeknownst to Mike at that exact moment Rosalie Hale exited the school. She did not look happy. "Now what's it gonna take to get you under me? I'm sure you've been missing what a real man can give." He said moving further into Bellas personal space barely leaving any air between them.

Bella watched as a very irate Rosalie stalked quickly across the parking lot to stand behind an unaware Mike Newton. "You wanna run that by me again Newton?" Rosalie spat voice dripping with malice as she glared down at the back of the teenage boys head.

Mikes face went white as he turned to look Rosalie in the eye.

Bella had to give Mike credit for not pissing himself as he quickly fled from the vampire whose face clearly belied her murderous intent. Or she would have given him credit if her mind wasn't consumed by how incredibly hot it was to have Rosalie defending her honor. Bella often thought Rosalie looked beautiful but she was absolutely ravishing when she was angry.

Bellas breath caught as Rosalie's blackened eyes met her brown gaze. Rosalie swiftly pulled Bella into a bruising and possessive kiss. After long moments the kiss slowed becoming more sweet and loving. As they pulled apart Rosalie rested her forehead against Bellas.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to get here. My teacher wanted to speak with me." Rosalie opened her, once again golden, eyes searching for Bellas forgiveness. "I almost crashed your gym class. I could hear everything he was saying. I'm sorry he thought he could get away with saying those things to you. I'm sorry your gym teachers a bitch." Rosalie frowned.

Bella just giggled before pressing a chaste kiss to Rosalie's downturned lips once more. "It's fine Rose, you saved me. My hero." Bella stated as they disentangled and got in the car.

############################################

"Thanks for the ride," Bella stated smiling happily at her girlfriend in the driver's seat. She leaned over to give Rosalie a quick kiss goodbye but let out a squeak as she was swiftly pulled back in for what Rosalie deemed a proper goodbye.

10 minutes later a light tapping on the window interrupted what was swiftly heading towards indecent exposure.

"Bella, don't you have homework to do?" Came the clearly embarrassed but authoritative voice of Bella's father Charlie Swan.

A red-faced Bella left a laughing Rosalie and almost sprinted up to her room avoiding her fathers clearly amused gaze.

After completing her homework, and blushing her way through dinner with her father, Bella called her mother to vent about the unfairness of Ignore Bella Day and general angst of being a teenager.

At least that had been her plan but her mother could only talk about how amazing it was being with Paul on the road. Bella was happy for her mother but she wished the woman would take a breath so Bella could speak her piece.

As she found herself saying "Wow mom that's awesome!" for what seemed like the hundredth time Bella decided she would likely not be venting to her mother that night. "You know mom I still have some homework to do before going to bed. I'll talk to you later?" Bella interrupted her mother as she was readying to tell another story about Paul.

"Oh sure honey, education is so important. Sleep tight baby girl. I love you!." Her mother replied.

"Love you too," Bella stated before hanging up and letting out a sigh.

She flipped through her contacts for a moment before sending a text off to Rosalie. Not 5 minutes later she heard a tapping at her window.

Bella feels her mood lift as she watches Rosalie expertly open her window and slide through with more grace than should be possible.

"Hey babe I got your text, there was mention of cuddles?" Rosalie questioned as she approached the bed.

"Right this way madame your professional cuddler is ready." Bella joked as she gestures to the area beside her.

Rosalie rolled her eyes "Dork." she teased good-naturedly as she pulled Bella into her arms. They spent long minutes kissing, laughing and enjoying each others presence.

An hour or so later Bella is on the verge of falling asleep nestled comfortably in Rosalie's arms.

"So tell me about this English class daydream?" Rosalie asked drawing Bella back to the waking world.

Bella's cheeks flushed at the reminder. "Well, we had the house to ourselves."

"Your house or mine?" Rosalie interrupts.

"Yours," Bella states simply. "And you called me upstairs to your room. When I went in you were wearing this super hot lingerie." Bella's eyes glazed slightly as she was pulled back to the very lovely image.

"What kind of lingerie?" Rosalie interrupted once again.

"Oh ummm the kind that looks like a one-piece bathing suit?" Bella attempted to describe the article of clothing but winced since she knew nothing about lingerie.

"A teddy?" Rosalie supplied.

"Sure?" Bella responded very much unsure.

"Continue" was Rosalie's simple reply.

And that did continued for some time. Bella relaying her daydream to Rosalie who continued to ask questions about every minute detail.

At some point, Rosalie's curiosity gave way to arousal and they exchanged loving kisses and embraced until the early morning.

############################################

A few weeks passed before Bella encountered another Ignore Bella Day.

She remained stoic and kept her curses to herself as Chris Stanley, once again, stole her thunder in English.

Bella laughed along at lunch as Edward and Emmet failed to entice conversation about their personal interests.

The laugh is cut short when Rosalie catches Bella's eyes golden gaze alight with promise. Leaning into Bella's ear Rosalie's velvety voice whispered: "Come to mine after school?"

And Bella is certain that Rosalie, and the rest of the Cullens, can smell how hot she gets. She can certainly feel the burning heat of her cheeks and in her panties at the images conjured by Rosalie's unmistakable tone.

So Bella just nodded in response. Afraid, if she opened her mouth, she'd confess just how much she wouldn't mind Rosalie bending her over the lunch table.

###############################################

As Bella approached the Cullens Home after school she ignored the uncharacteristically empty house. Though if she had given it some thought she might have noticed how odd it was.

Bella walked through the halls of the Cullen mansion. She scarcely took the time to look at the expensive interior. She only had an eye for her prize. "Bella" The sweetest voice, light as angel wings, reached her ears. "Bella baby come here I **need **you" The voice continued.

Bella took the stairs two at a time and nearly ran through the upstairs hallway. Opening the door to Rosalie's room Bella was greeted with a mouth-watering sight.

Nestled in the purple silk sheets of their bed lay Rosalie Hale. Bella felt her clit jump as she took in the sight of her girlfriend in a Blue Lace Plunge Teddy that left all the right things to her imagination.

"I've been thinking about you all day Baby." Rosalie continued rising to the edge of the bed and beckoning Bella forward with her index finger. "Come here" Bella's legs were moving before she could even register the command.

As she came closer Rosalie reached out wrapping her hands around the back of Bella's neck, threading her fingers into silky brown hair. Bella's hands automatically found a home on Rosalie's hips.

Bella dipped her head inhaling the ever-present smell of Jasmine and Roses that accompanied her lover. Then she sighed as Rosalie caught her mouth in a searing kiss.

"Hmmm" Bella moaned as their lips met again and again. Rosalie set a lazy but intense pace, slowly stroking the fires in Bellas passion. Bella briefly wondered if there were any feeling better than the pillowy soft feel of Rosalie lips caressing her own. That thought was chased away as Rosalie's tongue passed gently along her bottom lip begging for entrance.

Bella felt the moisture and heat in her panties increase as Rosalie's cool tongue met her own.

Rosalie's hands quested south, leaving Bella's hair, in favor of her slightly more than handful breasts.

Suddenly she's not sure if the lightheaded feeling is from Rosalie or lack of oxygen but the slight burn in her lungs is a pretty good answer.

Bella pulled her mouth away from Rosalie's reluctantly. Rosalie is unfazed as she switched to alternating kisses and nips along Bella's throat.

"Oh yeah" Bella whimpered tangled her hands into Rosalie's soft blonde hair as her eyes rolled back in satisfaction at the many sensations.

As Rosalie's lips met the collar of Bellas shirt she sat up. Bella's eyes snapped open and she groaned at the loss of contact. Her displeasure was swiftly forgotten as Rosalie ripped her shirt and bra off in one deft motion before leaning back down taking a stiff nipple into her cool mouth.

Bella hissed at the sensation raking her nails across Rosalie's shoulders. Somewhere vaguely Bella was aware that she was bucking her hips gently into Rosalie seeking friction.

Rosalie responded by bringing her thigh up to gently press against the crotch of Bellas pants, providing some small amount of friction but not enough. Bella groaned in frustration as Rosalie's sensual assault continued.

Of the few things Bella hated to love about Rosalie her need to tease was at the top of the list. Bella reached out to Rosalie intent on pulling her into another kiss. For a moment Rosalie obliged allowing Bella to pull her into a rough kiss with a much more urgent pace.

Rosalie allowed Bella control for only a few short moments before she unceremoniously switched their positions and pushed Bella back into the bed. Reaching out Rosalie popped open the button of Bellas Jeans and dragged the zipper down before tugging them off her legs and tossing them to the floor.

Rosalie stood for a moment raking her eyes along Bella's body. Bella's breath caught at the hungry look in Rose's dark eyes now black with arousal. Sliding graceful and predatorily up Bellas body, Rosalie again took her mouth into a fiery kiss. The pace quickly increased and Bella found herself writhing under Rosalie's attention.

Through the haze of sexual ecstasy, Bella was aware of a near constant whimpering sound coming from her throat. She's sure that if her body weren't already flushed from the activity she'd be blushing at the embarrassment of just how needy she sounds.

The sound seems to only raise Rosalie's passions because she's suddenly shoving one hand into Bellas underwear and roughly entering her with 1 finger.

"Fuck Bella, you're so wet." Rosalie gasps out as she sets an agonizingly slow pace inside Bella.

And Bella knows it must be true because how else would Rosalie's fingers be able to slide _so fucking deliciously_ inside her if she weren't soaking wet.

Rosalie continues her torturous pace occasionally adding more force or speeding up, bringing Bella right to the edge before backing off again. Bellas moans and groans increase steadily until she is close to tears at the pleasure just out of her grasp.

For several minutes Bella is reduced to an instrument of whimpers and moans played by Rosalie's expert fingers.

Suddenly Rosalie's hand stills and this time Bella does cry out "Rosalie...Please…" Bellas begging but she's not sure what for, she's not really sure of anything except she'll die if Rosalie stops what she's doing.

But Rosalie hears and she understands because she always listens to Bella. Bella has only a moment to be grateful for that fact as Rosalie adds another finger pumping into her roughly at the same time that she takes Bellas clit into her mouth sucking hard.

And then Bella's screaming Rosalie's name, grabbing fistfuls of blonde hair and her hips are pushing down into Rosalie's fingers that are still pumping in and out of her.

Bella moaned her release as she finally tumbled off the cliff of pleasure Rose had been guiding her up.

As Rosalie slips another finger into Bella a second orgasm rocks through her between the fading tremors of her first.

Sweaty and spent Bella struggles to keep her eyes open as Rosalie withdraws her fingers. Bella gives a small shudder and whimper at the loss but sighs contentedly as Rosalie wraps around her. "Mmm, I love listening to the sounds you make when you cum for me, Bella." Rosalie hums as she strokes Bella's hair.

As she feels the fingers of post-coital bliss lulling her to sleep Bella muses how it's fine that Rose is the only one who really listens to her since, in the end, Rose is the only person who matters to Bella anyways. She's the only person Bella really listens to or spends any time thinking about.

Just before sleep fully claims her Bella feels Rosalie lay a gentle kiss in her hair and she decided she doesn't mind Ignore Bella Days so much if Rosalie is around.

* * *

**A/N: Just dipping my toes back into writing. Never written smut before but I've read a lot so hopefully, it rubbed off. I feel like a virgin on prom night; was I good?**

**Thanks for stopping through leave a review if you feel compelled.**


End file.
